Happiness in One Second
by MonsterHighAbbey
Summary: Everybody turns against Frankie (the worst character, in my opinion) and try to get revenge on her for not being a good friend. Takes place after all movies made so far


**Author's Note :)**

If I were a Frankie Stein fan, I would turn back by now. This is my first story and I just wanted to let you know that I wrote this story to express my hate for Frankie. She is SO sassy, annoying, mean, rude, etc. In 13 Wishes, she is EVIL to Howleen. On Abbey's first day of school, she is EVIL to her. And she still remains everybody's friend and the BEST at everything! Anyway, this story is about the others getting Frankie back. There is NO romance and a teensy bit of violence but it's mostly appropriate. Hope you enjoy!

"I don't like you anymore. You're not good enough for me."

"Yeah, why did your ugly face ever show up at this school anyway?"

"What? I thought you all were my friends!"

"Nope, sorry."

"What?"

Frankie walked around the halls confused. And angry, like always. She felt like the world turned upside down. Nobody seemed to like her anymore.

"Are you my best friends?" she asked Clawdeen and Draculaura.

"What?" asked Dracualura, chuckling, "No. Gcaw-deen ees. Wha-EE deed YOO hev to sho-ooh up end lru-een our f-lowe-less f-liend-ship?" (What? No. Clawdeen is. Why did you have to show up and ruin our flawless friendship? ... Sorry I love accents)

"Yeah," said Clawdeen, " _Weh_ the ones that always have been the best ghoulfriends." (We're the ones)

She ran away, ashamed, then bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" It was Cleo.

"Hi, Cleo!" said Frankie, pretending to be friendly while holding back her sadness.

" _You_ have the courage to talk to a _De Nile_?!" she exclaimed, "When you're just a combination of dead, rotten normies? How rude!"

"B-But," she stammered, "I thought y-you l-liked me."

"Hell-O? Do you think I don't know how to pretend? We just felt bad because you were the new kid. Now look at you! You have the most friends just because of your snootiness!"

"Uuhh-uhh!" said Ghoulia, who obviously was listening to the conversation, "Hu-Uuhhh!"

"Ghoulia!"

"Sorry," said Cleo, "She agrees with me. So does everybody else."

The next day, Frankie sulked through the hallways again, in her old, patched-up clothes. She thought about the monsters that she had done something for.

"Gigi!" she said.

Gigi teleported right next to her. "What do you want?" she said, completely different from her usual sweet voice.

Frankie took a step back. "I freed you from the lantern. You must like me a lot!"

"No. Howleen did. Remember? That was her thirteenth wish. And later she told me that she was really mad that you were so mean to her. I think she deserves better than that.

"What?! That was just so Wisp would vanish us too!"

"No, that's not what I'm talking about before that, when you and Twyla went and talked to her without my permission. Howleen told me your exact words: _Howleen! We need to talk. NOW!_ "

"That was Twyla, too!" said Frankie.

"But Howleen remembers what she said too: _We're here for you_. And it's not your fault. You were just made that way."

"Yeah, you were just made that way," said Holt, running by.

"Holt!" she screamed, but it was too late.

During class, Mr. Rotter shouted, "F-rankie Stei-een!"

"What?"

"Stan-d up plee-eez! Vel-ry menny stoo-deents wuh-l tockeeng abah-oot YOO boolyeeng them. Eez that t-lroo?" (Stand up, please! Very many students were tlaking about YOU bullying them. Is that true?)

"Yeh!" said Lagoona, "She got me in the who-ul situation with Kala by huh stoo-pid little hend!" (Yeah! She got me in the whole situation with Kala by her stupid little hand!"

"She broke up with me!" said HooDude.

"She electrocuted our plane when we went to Scaris!"

"A-At least I apologized. It was an accident!"

"Well," said Rochelle, "Yoo sed eet like SO-REE! Thet wus nu-oot f-rum yolr hulrt!" (You said it like SO-REE! That was not from your heart!"

"And wah did you foh-us me to make you the fust to come out in _MAH_ own fashion show? Yuh NAT special." Clawdeen said. (And why did you force me to make you the first to some out in MY own fashion show? You're NOT special.)

Everyone then started talking over each other like crazy.

"SI-LLLENCE!" shouted Mr. Rotter, "F-rlankie Sta-een! P-leez lrepolr-t too the o-feece ee-meedi-utly!" (Frankie Stein! Please report to the office immediately!)

"But Mr. Rotter!?"

"NAH-OOW!" (NOW!)

As soon as school ended, Frankie ran to her house and grabbed all her makeup. Maybe I'm just not pretty enough, she thought. Even though she didn't know this, it was actually part of the reason she was hated so much.

Meanwhile, at the Coffin Bean, Frankie's fake friends were listing reasons why she was ugly.

"Her eyebrows!" exclaimed Cleo, "They point down!"

"Huh Bah-dee luks like Monatella Ghostier's!" said Clawdeen, "But maybe thinnuh." (Her body looks like Monatella Ghostier's but maybe thinner)

"Huhl feet, dtoo," said Abbey, "Theh-ee point inwuh-lds. Hez ug-lee-eest legs I-eev eva-r seen!" (Her feet, too. They point inwards. Has ugliest legs I've ever seen!)

"One of her eyes is the color of her skin!" said Sirena.

"Eww! That is SO disgusting!" said Spectra.

"Her makeup does not go with her skin color," said Jinafire.

"She _is_ _Sparky_ 's granddaughter!" said Robecca.

They all laughed, having a great time teasing their least favorite student at Monster High.

Toralei watched from the side. "MRROOOWW! I actually _do_ feel kind of bad. Maybe Frankie wasn't as bad after all." Meowlody and Purrsephone nodded in agreement.

The next day was dreadful for Frankie again. Every held their nose as they passed her in the halls. For her whole time at monster high, she had been _trying_ to hide the fact that she has 1% control of her powers, she only had half a brain, and she inherited many negative traits from her grandfather. But now it was too late. And too obvious.

"Ghoulia! I have just thought of the most _DE NILE_ idea ever!" said Cleo.

"U-uh huh?"

"You should be able to figure this out."

"Hu-uh Huu-u hu?"

"Okay, so, the second she walks into the school, she falls into a trap that releases a rotten gargoyle egg to fall on her head. Then, she gets roped up super tightly and gets tied to a rocket. Make sure the rocket doesn't fall over. Next we will all punch her, kick her, and beat her up. After that, we'll tie Toralei to the rocket with Frankie."

"Uh?" asked Ghoulia, who was typing.

"Yep, Toralei goes with her," answered Cleo, "We'll have someone tie a bomb to her tightly and keep them at Monster High but out of the creepateria two days to starve. Then, we launch the rocket to Boopiter (lol I made that up) and we will be FREE FROM THEM FOREVER!"

"Hu-huuluh."

After three days, Ghoulia had planned it out. She drew out all of her thoughts on a chalkboard and explained it to everyone."

"Thet's a great ah-eedia!" said Lagoona, "I yoo-used to be nah-ees to huh becoz she was nyue-ooh. No-ooh she's so-oolh deefrent! She is nah-ote my mah-eet anymo-uh." (That's a great idea! I used to be nice to her because she was new. Now she's so different! She is not my mate anymore.)

"We'll be famous! We'll be heroes!" Cleo exclaimed, "By getting rid of the world's enemy!"

Everyone cheered- except Toralei. She snuck out and told Frankie what would be happening to them.

"Well, I don't understand," she said, "I've been the nicest ghoul at school but nobody likes me."

"Me too," said Toralei.

"But that's 'cause you're actually mean!"

"So you want no friends. I'm happy to be your very best ghoulfriend..."

"Why would I want to be friends with the mean ghoul?"

"Okay, you wanna be lonely? I _can_ leave."

"Fine," said Frankie, "You better not be tricking me then."

"Why would I?"

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Everyones' phones buzzed.

"Hey Howleen," said Twyla, "Did you get the text too? Tomorrow's the day. Be at school early to prepare for sending Frankie to Boopiter."

"Yeah! It's a Fang-tastic idea!"

"Hi, gooo-uls," said Abbey, "I just lrecieved text." (Hi ghouls. I just recieved text)

"Hi Abbey," said Howleen, "Aren't you happy it's happening?"

"Yes," she replied, "F-lrankie meh-eed me su-oo sed on fuh-lst day of scho-ulh. She steel do-un't nu-oo enytheeng abah-oot dee Heemeeleh-ee-yen kuh-l-chuh." (Yes, Frankie made me so sad on first day of school. She still don't know everything about Himalayan culture.)

"Yeah, she's not understanding at all," said Twyla.

The day after, Ghoulia was up early in the lab finalizing her rocket. "Ahh-huu!"

There was a knock on the door. She walked up and opened it.

"HI GHOULIA!" every shouted.

"Uhh-hauh!"

"Lredie?" asked Draculaura. (Ready?)

"Huu-ahh!"

"Ah-sum lri-eet?" (Awesome, right?)

"Ah em SOOOOO exsah-ted!" said Clawdeen. (I am soooo excited!)

"Whoo-ho-hoah! Dude! This is a bomb!" said Heath, pointing to the bomb.

"Hahhu!" said Ghoulia, nodding and smiling.

"Du-on't to-uch eet!" said Abbey, "Yoo no-ooh boem velrly deh-een-juh-lrlees!" (Don't touch it! You know bomb very dangerous.)

"Yeah, but you'll like me even if I do, right?" asked Heath.

"Whah-ee doo yoo theenk I lah-eek yoo eh-neeweh-eez?" (Why do you think I like you anyways?)

(Sorry I had to include that part because I hate stupid Heath and Abbey fanfictions)

About a quarter of the students helped set up the rocket. Some helped make the gargoyle egg trap. Ghoulia and her friends calculated the timing for everything. When everything was ready, everyone hid, waiting for Frankie to come and step on the trap.

Finally, she came to school. With her new best friend, Toralei, and the werecat sisters. Frankie walked through the gates happily, not watching her step.

"Guess what?!" she asked happily.

"What?"

"I'm gonna tell Headmistress Bloodgood that _I'm_ the one getting bullied. She'll believe me, right?"

"Don't step-" began Toralei, but it was too late. SMASH! The gargoyle egg cracked in half right on Frankie's head!

"REALEASE THE ROPE!" someone yelled. Everyone ran towards Frankie and threw chains and ropes at her, smiling and teasing her.

Meanwhile, Frankie was whining and complaining as Toralei ran away. Then, somebody caught her and froze her hand.

"Abbey!"

"Yoo weel ge-ut lroped ontoo lrocket TOO!" (You will get roped onto rocket, too!) Abbey grabbed some ropes and tied Toralei up. She put her next to Frankie onto the rocket. Everybody was laughing.

Suddenly, Mrs. Bloodgood stepped out of the room. "WHAT is going ON HERE?"

"Oh, Mrs. Bloodgood!" said Frankie, "Thank you so much for coming! You see, eveyone's been bullying me and-"

"Or is it YOU who bullied us?" asked Clawd, "You separated me from Draculaura SO many times!"

"You made us disqualified on the first Skulltimate Roller maze race! Against the slow zombies!"

"You made the dumb speech that caused everybody to turn against the normies and almost caused them to attack us!"

"We are being heroes!" said Neighthan, "We're eliminating the future evil dictator of the universe!"

"Yes, in fact, you are heroes," said Mrs. Bloodgood, "I actually visited the ghost world, and the Ghost of Hauntings Future told me that if we don't take action, Frankie will ruin the world! Thank you, students!"

After two days, Frankie and Toralei were completely starved. They had to stay locked in the halls over night, locked away from all food. Finally, they were tied back to the rocket.

"Can I attach the bomb?" asked Heath.

"Huuh-hh," said Ghoulia, and grabbed it from him. She quickly tied it with them with an extremely tight knot, and gathered everybody else.

Soon, a huge crowd was surrounding the rocket, happily cheering.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! BLAST OFF!"

This was the moment they had all been waiting for. The rocket flew up, with Frankie and Toralei screaming with fear, while everybody else was screaming with joy.

Ghoulia took everybody to the lab to watch a camera attached to the rocket. It was getting higher and higher, as the sky got darker and darker. Soon, they could see stars. There was a loud noise, and everything went black. Frankie and Toralei were dead.

Happiness in one second.


End file.
